


take what you need

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [47]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: As soon as Magnus opened the door, Alec collapsed in his arms...





	take what you need

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

As soon as Magnus opened the door, Alec collapsed in his arms in a hug, his nose rubbing on the inside of Magnus's neck.

"Well, welcome home to you too", Magnus said, hugging Alec all the way around - his fingers warm and tight against Alec's skin.

"Not really back home", Alec replied. "I'm only home for dinner".

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? I don't believe we made plans".

Alec hugged him all the more - and by now, pressing Magnus against the wall. "Don't move, Magnus. I'm replenishing".

And exactly that - Magnus was dinner, the replenishing energy Alec needed. 

Magnus didn't move, of course.

They're still standing in the doorway of the loft with the door still open but all the tighter, Magnus hugged Alec with everything he had.

"Did something happen at work?" Magnus asked, rubbing down Alec's back.

Alec smiled - an impatient tired gesture. "Everything always happens at work".

Magnus made a consoling hum while burying his nose in Alec's hair, wrapping him tight in a secure and easing embrace.

And just so,

Minutes passed.

Breathing in and exhaling Alec, Magnus asked. "Tea?"

“I better not”.  
  
“Foot massage?”  
  
“Don’t tell me things that I want to hear”.  
  
Magnus laughed. A hearty gesture that tingled Alec's skin. “You’ve gotten better at resisting me, Alexander”, he said.  
  
Alec laughed, tired and languid. “Resist you? Don't say impossible things”.  
  
Magnus chuckled, pressing his lips against Alec's temple. “Then tell me what you want me to do. Your wish is my every command".  
  
Alec laughed again, this time, cheerful and alive. “You do nothing", he said. "I'll just kiss you good night, get replenished and get back to work”.  
  
So Magnus eased away a bit - just enough to still feel Alec's breath on him. “Then kiss me. Take all you need”.  
  
Alec leaned in. “Magnus…”  
  
“Yes, dear?”  
  
“Let’s go on a holiday. Somewhere far like Alaska”.  
  
Magnus pretended to shiver. “You know I hate the cold”.  
  
“No worries. You know I'll warm you”.   
  
Just then, an alarm went off in Alec's pocket. He sighed, his head hanging in exhaustion and sadness. “Text me before you go to bed".  
  
Magnus nodded. “I’ll call instead”.  
  
So Alec smiled, a grateful tug of his mouth. “Then husband, I'll talk to you soon”.  
  
Magnus's eyes crinkle. “Yeah. See you later. Come home again soon”.  
  
But seconds ticked and neither of them moved until Alec's phone alarmed again and he sighed again, sulking. “I have to go now”.  
  
“Okay. Be careful going back”.  
  
“I will”.  
  
“And call me when you miss me”.  
  
Alec smiled, his eyebrows raised. “Then I'll be calling you every second".  
  
“Oops!", Magnus laughed. "We can't have you slacking off now, Sir Head of the New York Institute", he teased, following Alec back to the elevator. "So I'll need to give you enough of me to last," he said, leaning in, his lips reaching to give Alec the longest kiss in history.

And by the time Alec returned to the Institute, he was feeling fully replenished with Magnus.

_\---_

_magnus x alec[](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Shadowhunters?src=hash)_


End file.
